


folklore

by artificialdaydream



Series: querencia [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Folklore, IchiRuki Week, Nobles with Secrets, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdaydream/pseuds/artificialdaydream
Summary: The telltale of another myth – another story. Once, they were separated for eternity; now the moon and the sun seek another chance where they could be fated to one another. In another time, a whole new land. This time, they would do anything to keep each other close, no matter at what cost.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki
Series: querencia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822114
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ichiruki week





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forlorn beginning of unending conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away, whoops. This story has a major plot and world-building because I accidentally created one. Honestly, I don't even know what genre to count this one as, so don't ask me. I made it for the IchiRuki Week entry but I chose to upload this a day before IR Week because it wasn't part of the prompts, but it is the major starting point.

FOLKLORE  
Prologue

 **Raconteur** – someone who excels at storytelling

* * *

Have you heard myths of the moon?

The sun and the moon were once inseparable – stood next to each other above the sky as they reigned day and night. Once in a while, they took rest by the clouds – letting rain and snow ruled over the sky as they spent their reserved time together.

Everyone lived in harmony until rain was blinded by jealousy. She had always loved the sun, but he paid no attention to any other than the moon. She tried for years to no avail – her despairs streamed unending downpour of waters. She begged for the sky to give her a chance to stand next to the sun, just like the moon.

However, the sky refused to help. “If you reign day and night, there will be chaos,” sky said. “The ground will flood; the crops will die. You and sun are not meant to be.”

Furious, the rain made a vow, “If I can’t be with the sun, then nobody will.” Then she challenged snow and thunder, asking them to help her make the moon disappear or else fight her for moon’s stead.

Thunder obliged to help in a heartbeat, but snow didn’t. The snow was moon’s close friend – so although she wasn’t strong enough to defeat rain, she secretly told the moon about rain’s plan. “By the end of this month, rain will try to tear you two apart.” Then she advised the moon to prepare for battle.

However, moon couldn’t bear to fight. “We cannot let war break out,” she said. “The universe’s balance will be broken. There will be countless casualties – heaven will be livid.”

So, the moon decided to go and talk with rain peacefully. She didn’t tell anyone when she confronted rain, not even the sun. If the sun found out, rain would feel ashamed. She hoped rain could see her sincerity and realized her mistake before everything was too late.

However, the moon’s motive backfired. Seeing moon being so respectful even after knowing her plan, rain was even more jealous of the moon’s behavior.

 _Why is it,_ the rain mourned, _why can’t I be like the moon?_ A tinge of shame dawned over rain yet by that time, her jealousy overshadowed all her good judgments.

The rain saw that the moon was being very careless, very defenseless – it was the best opening to attack, so she lunged. The moon didn’t expect the hit since she only came to converse, so the impact was too quick for her to protect herself. As result, the moon cracked and her light dimmed – shattered across the galaxy into pieces.

As moon fought to defend herself from the rain in her weak state, sky was clouded by the instability. The sun couldn’t rule without moon beside him, so thunder let loose for countless days in absence of rain, moon, and snow.

The earth shattered; countless people died. Upon seeing this disarray, heaven was so furious – they ordered sky to stop the conflict happening and make the sun able to reign the sky on his own – or else heaven would settle it and chose the befitting punishment themselves.

The sky had no choice. She agreed with heaven and let the sun rule on his own. However, the sun wasn’t as strong without the help of the moon – he couldn’t reign for too long without any rest. The moon was also weakened and her light wasn’t as radiant as before, she couldn’t be of much help to the sun. There was nothing the sky could do.

To restore the balance, sky decided to comply with rain’s wish and separate the inseparable sun and moon. “From now on, the sun will reign in daytime, while the moon will reign in nighttime.”

The moon was too weak to object, yet sun wasn’t. The sun protested to no end, but the sky wouldn’t ever change its mind. The sun and the moon couldn’t meet each other anymore – whenever it was time for one to rest, the other would reign the sky.

Although the sun and the moon could never reunite, they would watch each other from afar. Every night, the sun would stand behind the moon, supporting her weakened state on his rest time by sharing his light to make her brighter. Although the moon couldn’t see what he was doing, he did it every night in hope it would help the moon’s task easier.

It was said that the moon might secretly know what the sun was doing – as her shattered lights across the universe, the stars, would help to tell moon all the things she overlooked. However, nobody knew the truth except for the moon herself. What everyone could have distinguished was that both sun and moon were awfully miserable ever since.

On contrary, the rain was so happy – it was a chance she always hoped for. She tried to get close to the sun each night, but the sun couldn’t bring himself to even spare a glance at rain – not after what she had done to the moon.

Over many of her endless attempts, the sun had never stopped thinking about the moon. Ever since then, thunder would strike each time rain was angered by the sun’s rejection – trying to ease her rage by putting on a show.

In some urban myths, people assumed that thunder was actually in love with the rain, but he didn’t tell the rain because he knew the rain was infatuated with somebody else. Instead, he waited until rain was prepared to look his way.

In the end, rain got what she wanted, but nobody earned their happy ending – not even rain herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surely going to regret this. Comments would be lovely (it motivates me) and feel free to message me on [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was their first encounter intended?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry to day 1 of IR Week, prompt: "How good you look to me".

FOLKLORE  
Chapter One

 **Solivagant** – wandering alone; a solitary wanderer

* * *

For once the mansion was brimming with liveliness. Sounds of scurried footsteps rang through Rukia’s eardrums before her door was blasted open, revealing a panting maid trying to catch her breath – looking at the raven-haired with widened eyes twinkled in enthusiasm.

“Lady Kuchiki, you will _not_ believe what I just heard!”

There stood in front of Rukia the most loquacious person in the whole household, a maid named Hinamori Momo. Her bun was disheveled and she was sweating all over, yet her grin was triumphant as if she hadn’t felt the slightest exhaustion after her full sprint.

Rukia put down her hairbrush, patting her dress before she stood from her chair. She arched an eyebrow at the unusual eagerness of her personal servant. Despite knowing many rumors in the kingdom, Momo usually tried to be discreet as she blabbered those unsolicited rumors to her master.

“Close the door first,” Rukia ordered with a curt smile, “we wouldn’t want anyone to eavesdrop now, won’t we?”

Momo did as she was told. After closing the door behind, she wasn’t able to contain her jumps in excitement while approaching her master. “Oh, this isn’t the same as our idle chatter – I’m sure _every_ maid in this house already knew about it by now!”

It would be a lie if Rukia wasn’t curious at this point, as the maid made it a point that it had something to do with the whole mansion. She carefully watched Momo’s behavior before tentatively asked, “And what is it?”

“The crown prince,” Momo giggled, “ _the_ crown prince had requested to stay for the night after finishing his hunt!” The declaration was the farthest thing Rukia expected. Her smile faltered, instantly turned into a frown.

“What?”

Momo could barely contain her squeals, “His people said they encountered some bandits on their journey back to the castle,” she explained. “They decided to reside somewhere near and safe – and since Lord Kuchiki was an old acquaintance of the King, this was the most reliable place they could find!”

Upon hearing her explanation, Rukia’s frown deepened. The change in her demeanor wasn’t left unsupervised by the observant maid who caught up all her daily habits. “My, are you surprised, Lady Kuchiki? This is certainly an opportunity of a lifetime – not every day we are appealed by the crown prince’s presence,”

The rest of Momo’s excited words were blurred as Rukia rearranged her thoughts. Either the temperature in her room has dropped or it was the chilliness of what was about to come, but Rukia felt her face going paler and her hands going colder. It was the worst timing to have a guest, let alone a royalty inside their manor.

_Of all time, it had to be tonight?_

The petite woman grabbed Momo by the shoulder, expression serious, “Did you hear when the crown prince will arrive?”

As if on cue, the knock on her door halted Momo from answering her question. “Come in,” Rukia sighed, her grab loosened as she stood straight to face the new guest. She decided she should inquire about the situation again later. Once the door opened though, Rukia knew there was nothing else she would inquire afterward – for all her questions would be answered by the head of the family himself.

Upon stepping inside, Byakuya narrowed his eyes, acknowledging the presence of another person from his sister. “I assume you already know about the recent news, seeing your maid was in such haste to tell you.”

Momo flushed in embarrassment. Realization dawned on her that Duke Kuchiki, figurehead of the house, had actually seen her rushing towards Rukia’s room on a maximum spree.

“Nii-sama,” Rukia greeted with a courteous bow, “as much as a pleasant surprise this is, we had no preparation ahead of time –”

“As the lady of this house, you are expected to entertain our guest,” Byakuya interjected, knowing fully well from the way she was talking that Rukia intended to extend herself managing the preparation along with the servants. “While the maids prepare for the guest rooms, we will dine together. I suggest you change your garments and greet our guests along with me at the front gate.”

It was a proper custom for the head and lady of the house to welcome their guests at the front gate. What her brother asked her to do was not much of a hassle, but she wanted to avoid dealing with the guests directly as much as she could. She bit the inside of her mouth, answering with a slight nod of acknowledgment so her brother may excuse himself.

“Remember Rukia, you will have to attend to the guests tonight.”

Her throat felt tighter as she understood the hidden message behind her brother’s words. He wasn’t going to overlook the issue if she decided to try and sneak out this time – unlike his usual lenience towards her action on common nights.

Although Byakuya didn’t know what made her had to occasionally slip through the backdoor, he never mentioned things outright the next day – perhaps being careful as not to sully her image publicly as an unmarried noblewoman. He tried ordering some of their knights to follow her and find out what she was always up to, but Rukia managed to escape and hid her trails each time.

The reason for his warning was clear – either Lord Kuchiki held high regard of their guests or he was worried that the crown prince would suspect Lady Kuchiki as someone who was involved with suspicious businesses that weren’t predominantly legal. Rukia suspected it was both.

She also wanted to follow his command if she could, at least for today – but she couldn’t fail the person she promised to meet tonight. If Rukia was resolute on going outside, she had to make sure nobody saw her sneaking out.

“Imagine, dinner with His Royal Highness,” Momo’s reverie snapped Rukia out of her thoughts, “So many women would kill for such an opportunity, nobles or not!”

The way the servant emphasized it caused Rukia to sigh, “Well then, maybe we could switch places for their whole visit – they wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, do not jest, Lady Kuchiki. I know very well you must be excited to see him for yourself!”

Under normal circumstances, she probably would. Among nobilities, wide connection is a key to easier access to everything, but the crown prince was the last person she was interested to meet despite having the broadest relationship in the whole kingdom.

* * *

The whole household was hectic for the rest of the hours. Everyone busied themselves on their own tasks, even Rukia had barely managed to sit for mere two seconds before Momo grabbed her arms to make her raise again.

“Now, Lady Kuchiki, we have no moment to spare!” Momo exclaimed. “Message arrived that the crown prince will arrive in another hour, and we have yet to style your hair!”

“I believe such glamorous appearance is not required,” Rukia retorted upon checking her extravagant dress Momo had asked her to put on, “it’s already in the evening and we are on our own mansion. It will make us seem too… Lavish.”

Momo placed her hand on her chin, eyeing Rukia from head to toe before she hummed in consideration, “You are right, Lady Kuchiki,” she agreed, “we wouldn’t want to make you seem too eager.” Rukia inwardly thanked Momo’s sense of fashion. Most maids wouldn’t think of dressing their lady simply if they have the choice to make her look wealthy.

Momo started rummaging through the wardrobe once again, then back to Rukia to see what matched her expectation as she rambled on what she was going to redo. “Perhaps, we should replace the gold into silver – Oh, we should go with plainer but prettier dinner dress! And the makeup – no need the use of too much powder with your already pale skin.”

Again, she fixed her work on Rukia’s face, trying to enhance her natural beauty instead. Once her hand went to the crown of her lady’s head though, Rukia quickly warned Momo to not overdid her work again, “Maybe we should let my hair be.”

Momo pouted at her master’s instruction, “But hair is the key to exemplify one’s beauty,” she argued. “The least I should do is brush your hair and style it triflingly.”

Rukia sighed in surrender, “Make it simple,” seeing her insistence, Rukia decided it was the least she should allow – Momo was so excited for the night although the maid couldn’t see the crown prince for herself.

Her short hair was curled and adorned with a simple snow-shaped brooch, complementing her white gown decorated with blinking silvers Momo had readied for the occasion. White was the symbolic color of Kuchiki House – possibly Momo had coordinated the colors to represent Rukia as the respectable lady of the house.

After giving a final touch, Momo clasped both of her hands, “You look gorgeous, Lady Kuchiki!” She gushed. “Now that we are finished, it’s time for you to go to the gateway just as Lord Kuchiki ordered,” the maid scooted her master happily, “make sure not to ruin your hair by walking carefully!”

Without managing one coherent word, Rukia was already shoved to the front door.

* * *

The greeting ended uneventfully. As told in the formal letter, the crown prince arrived by sunset – riding on horses along with his advisor and head commander. Except for some excited maids and inquisitive butlers, things went very peacefully.

There were new private matters about the prince Rukia knew from mere supper. The conversations between her brother and the crown prince led her to know the history of his vibrant colored hair. He claimed it was a natural inheritance from his mother’s side of the family, which one of his younger sisters also had.

As told by many nobles who have met the prince in person, he was clever in managing political conversations. Rukia instantly knew through the way he managed to casually discuss actual cases with Lord Kuchiki – in an attempt to get new information and ideas from someone who wasn’t prejudiced by the court.

House of Kuchiki was always known for being unproblematic – neutral in any political sides, not taking even the side of the royal family itself. For her brother to engage in political conversation rather unconcernedly was a rare sight.

Rukia tried not to involve herself as much. She talked few times with Lord Ishida and Advisor Yasutora on courtesy before focusing on her meal instead, trying to keep herself as stoic and ignorant as possible – avoiding all the political topics as if it was uninteresting. Never had Rukia spoke above small talks, which she supposed was a positive outcome if she wanted to keep low.

After finishing the dinner, Lord Kuchiki instructed the servants to direct the visitors to their respective rooms. The guests retreated with pleasantries and a respectful bow. Rukia also excused herself from her brother, telling him it was almost midnight and she had yet to wash her face.

Once she arrived at her chamber, as expected, her personal maid stood in barely contained anticipations.

“Spare the questions for tomorrow,” Rukia interjected before Momo could even open her mouth to speak. “I am too tired to speak another word.” It’s not like she saw anything particularly to tell, if she was being honest.

Momo retracted with a childish pout, “You’re such a tease, Lady Kuchiki, I’ve been waiting for tantalizing two hours and now you’re telling me my wait has been in vain!”

Despite her complaints, Momo didn’t attempt to bait her master and mention anything else, perhaps thinking she should save the effort and extract every single detail by tomorrow morning. Rukia never dreaded sunrise as much as she was for tomorrow.

After helping Rukia cleaned up, Momo made the bed as Rukia dried her hair. That was the moment the maid finally decided to open up another conversation, “Although Lord Kuchiki specifically ordered me to never leave your side tonight,” she began. “I know you would be able to easily sneak past me if you want to, my lady.”

Rukia narrowed her eyes, “What are you trying to insinuate?”

Momo placed her hand on her hip, “Let’s just say Lady Kuchiki is too exhausted after tonight and she had fallen asleep,” she winked knowingly with a teapot on hand, “and I am on my way to brew another tea in case she wakes up thirsty in the middle of the night.” And with a grin, the maid headed out to the hallway to do as she stated.

Rukia could only blink as she saw her personal maid’s cooperativeness. She thought Momo would be warier since her brother was the one who had commanded her to pay more attention, but her loyalty to Rukia didn’t waver one bit. Rukia had thought she had to pretend to fall asleep and wait until the maid did the same, but this was quicker and less hassle for her.

As she put on her cloak and opened her bedroom window, Rukia made a mental note that she would tell every single bit of detail the maid wanted tomorrow morning – as long as the information was still within her knowledge and capabilities.

* * *

As Rukia strode past the mansion’s security, she had half-expected the protection towards the gate was tighter, but she underestimated the amount her brother had prepared. Byakuya had ordered not just five, but _ten_ guards watching on the same shift – loitering around the garden that was the only path to the backdoor.

Rukia gritted her teeth in frustration. It was past midnight and she was going to be late if she waited around for too long. Calculating the distance and the time it would take for her to leave without getting seen, her mind was focused on planning that she almost snapped when she felt a small exhale near her left ear.

“Sneaking out, Lady Kuchiki?”

The voice was barely a whisper, but the proximity caused Rukia to hear clear enough for her to be taken aback. She swiftly turned around. No guards in the house were supposed to be skilled enough to be able to slip behind her unseen, so either the person was a new recruit or –

“Quite reflexive, I see.”

The shade of orange wasn’t foreign – she had seen it just a few hours ago. She darted her sight lower and met with amber eyes straightly locked into her eyes. Unlike her expectation, the glimmer on his eyes wasn’t predatory, nor did it imply any confusion or curiosities.

It was mere fascination, of finding something unfamiliarly new and inexplicably different.

Rukia felt shivers to her spine. She had a lot of questions, but she couldn’t seem to voice out her thoughts with the way he kept observing her.

“Do you want to leave secretly?”

It was a question that didn’t need an answer – just one look from her outfits and he would be able to tell. Why else would the lady of the house wore a black cloak and hid with a hood?

Yet, she decided to entertain his empty talk.

“Perhaps,” she muttered.

“Then follow me.”

It was strange. And irrational. He had barely seen half paths of the manor. Rukia had spent her whole life in the mansion, even first handily managed the household matters on her own. She knew more about each part of the house, each corner of the room – from the best hiding place to the blind spot of their security.

So it was more of an impulse – of overwhelming profundity and wonder. Once she accepted his hand, she knew she was too hasty on her decision. She wasn’t the type of person to believe someone she hadn’t properly conversed with – yet Rukia didn’t feel any hint of wariness, any sense of danger – and as peculiar as it was, it felt as if she was doing something very, very right.

She didn’t know what made her think so, but the crown prince’s hand had a distinctly familiar warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely (it motivates me) and feel free to message me on [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia’s eyes were resolute, determined to fight if the situation called for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry to IR Week 2020 Day 2, prompt: "Don't get caught."

FOLKLORE  
Chapter Two

 **Onism** – the awareness of how little of the world you will experience

* * *

For fifteen minutes they ran, trying to move the farthest way possible from the garden gate. Once they passed the outside of the Kuchiki mansion, they were almost spotted by a knight that was assigned to stay watch outside – a precaution Duke Kuchiki planted just in case Rukia succeeded in slipping through the garden security.

Rukia hadn’t expected her brother to be this skeptical towards her, so she hadn’t seen the precaution coming. Fortunately, the crown prince’s sharp intuition managed to sniff out the guard’s location before they were seen. He had carried her in the opposite direction before she could even say otherwise.

“I think we’re safe here.”

The crown prince finally put her down and searched for the nearest tree to rest his back, beads of sweats trickled down his chin. Having him around made Rukia reluctant, but she tried to maintain her composure. She just had to find an opening so they may go their own separate ways.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Under no surveillance, please call me Ichigo,” the crown prince rubbed his neck awkwardly, “I prefer citizens to not know who I am.”

Rukia blinked, “The citizens?”

Ichigo blinked back, “Weren’t we going to the town? Or was that not the reason you were going outside?” The way he worded it sounded like he was used disguising himself to sneak out as well, Rukia noted.

Near the land of Kuchiki House was a small town called Seireitei. The town was reputed as city of night, known for its culture of exhibiting a parade once each month in the full moon. It was a famous celebration among commoners, a tradition created from their ancestor’s stories – and a lot of people from neighboring towns usually came to visit as well.

“Was that the reason you were in the garden in such late night, Your Highness?”

“Ichigo,” he corrected with a frown, “and yes, I’ve heard rumors of the town and I had always wondered how it looked like.”

Rukia arched an eyebrow, “So you weren’t staying the night because you feared the attack of bandits.” It was more of a statement rather than a question. She had considered his reason to stay for the night to be implausible.

There weren’t notable achievements about the crown prince’s combat ability, but the two people he brought with was quite well-known for some major successions. Advisor Yasutora was called a beast because of his unrivaled right arm’s strength. He quitted the military for the sake of aiding the crown prince, his childhood friend, on managing the political affairs – the decision military was heavily disappointed about with his potential.

Lord Ishida wasn’t only known by his nobility and being the prince’s commander wasn’t a mere honorary title gifted upon him. Before his title, he was vice-captain of Quincy, a special military force created by the queen herself – the place where the kingdom’s highly skilled archers aimed to be. Being in the unit was an accomplishment itself, yet Lord Ishida wasn’t a mere member, but the youngest applicant who passed the entrance exam in the history of military.

Hence, once Rukia saw the two guests the prince brought along, it rose some suspicions to his actual intentions. There was no way mere bandits would leave unscathed, less of all intimidated his hunting group. Rukia knew from the start they were there for another reason. Fortunately, his majesty’s objective wasn’t something that had to do with investigating the Kuchiki House itself.

“I expected Duke Kuchiki had anticipated as much when he welcomed me as well,” Ichigo mused, “Fortunately, Kuchiki’s manor was located near the city. I couldn’t find a better reason to tell my father I’m prolonging my stay in this area.”

Rukia contemplated her choices for a moment. There was no way she could give a logical explanation not to go with him. She was actually heading to the town first, so maybe she could count it as catching two birds with one stone. She could leave him behind in the middle of their venture once he found something that caught his eyes.

Rukia sighed, “Well then, Ichigo,” she tried to call his name in an attempt to get used to it, “let’s quickly head to the city so we wouldn’t miss their main attraction for tonight.”

* * *

The lights from the market were vibrant. Voices of murmurs from people passing by blended together – mingled like a background noise complementing several shouts from shop owners who tried to perk the interest of potential customers.

Ichigo walked in astonishment. He had disguised himself a lot in the capital and it sure was larger and richer than this small market, but this view was a different sight. The capital was always bustling with businesses and formal gatherings, yet in here people gathered for the sole sake of entertainment. Most people seemed to recognize each other as they greeted who they knew, each individual walked with a lovely smile or lively laughter. At one point, they were approached by an older shop owner with a friendly grin.

“Miss Rukia, are you interested in shooting? The stack is hefty tonight!”

“I’ll have to pass today,” Rukia apologized with a sheepish smile, “I still have some unfinished business I need to take care of.”

“Perhaps this fine man is the reason that tonight you’re… Unavailable?” The shop owner wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, earning a pleasant laugh from the lady.

“No, unfortunately, this… Fine man is a mere acquaintance,” Rukia chuckled, “I’m on my way to meet Rangiku tonight.”

“That’s too bad, you’re a major attraction for our locals,” the shop owner sighed disappointedly, “but make sure to come over when you have time! You can take the bigger gift down in exchange for putting a good show!”

After promising the shop owner and bidding a farewell, Rukia walked ahead towards a much quieter crowd. Once in a while, they were halted by people acknowledging her appearance, but they didn’t stick in one place for too long before Rukia decided to walk again.

“You seem very famous here,” Ichigo said in astonishment. “The people are very familiarized with you.”

Rukia shrugged, “It’s easier to know the way around by asking the locals,” she admitted. “Though only few people here know my true identity, so please be careful about how you address me as well, _Ichigo_.”

He replied with a small laugh, “Very well then, _Rukia_ ,” He emphasized her name the same way she did to him, “I must imply, though – you don’t seem to come down here for mere entertainment.”

His statement was a straightforward indication, yet it wasn’t threatening in the slightest. It was very much obvious, an elephant in the room – seeing Rukia wasn’t even trying to hide the fact she had needed to know her way around for some reason. Ichigo only took the bait and decided to point things out before she explained it herself.

“Because I don’t,” Rukia answered. “It isn’t rare occurrence for nobles to invest in commoners nowadays. You help them start a business and you get extra income, it’s a win-win.”

It wasn’t a rare occurrence, indeed – but most nobles would try to get their name entitled as publicly as they could. It was the perfect opportunity to show their support towards the people and earn positive supports for their family names. So far, he hadn’t found any nobles who preferred to help anonymously. The way Lady Kuchiki showed her support to the people was fairly interesting.

Following her wordlessly after that, Rukia had dragged him to a rundown building that looked like a pub. Ichigo couldn’t help but wonder how a lady like her had found such a place and why she decided to stop by there out of all the brighter places in the city.

Rukia didn’t immediately walk inside. Instead, she turned her head towards him – giving a look of affirmation in case he wasn’t comfortable with the place she wanted to go. When he didn’t show the slightest interest to talk, Rukia decided to break their silence first.

“Perhaps we should part ways here,” she cleared her throat, “the reason I am here is a bit… Reserved. I have to meet someone for my business and I’m afraid I could not accompany you much.”

“That’s fine,” Ichigo answered. “I went to several places like this when I traveled with the guards, you don’t need to concern yourself with me.”

Rukia frowned, this wasn’t what she was expecting. She had deliberately taken the longest detour towards the pub just so the crown prince could do some sightseeing. She had hoped one of the interesting places would catch his attention, but he seemed to show more interest in the rundown pub instead of the livelier shops he saw.

It seemed like he was adamant to come along wherever she went. However, Rukia couldn’t quite refute his perseverance, knowing it would only raise suspicions if she did so.

Well, it didn’t affect her plan, so maybe she should overlook his stubbornness.

“Fine then,” Rukia sighed, “if you’re so insistent to come, I will not take responsibility for what you see after this.”

She was true to her words. Before he could agree with her, she had stepped ahead and opened the door fully. Ichigo couldn’t even take a peek inside before a figure rushed towards them in inescapable speed, lunged towards the smaller woman next to him into what seemed like a painful, bone-crushing hug.

“Miss Rukia, I missed you so much!”

Now that Ichigo had taken a look towards the person, he noticed that person was a she – a woman with orange hair, thick makeup, and a shapely body who seemed like she recognized Lady Kuchiki in an instant. The way the woman addressed Rukia so offhandedly could only mean one thing – she was among people who worked in the building, and Rukia counted as a regular in their place.

“Oh, and you brought a guest with you? And a fine young man on that note,” the woman finally let Rukia go as she realized the other customer, smile alluring before she purred flirtatiously, “Call me Ran. And you are?”

“Ichigo,” he replied, concluding this woman was the person named Rangiku that Rukia had planned to meet up with.

“Nice to meet you, Sir Ichigo,” she grinned, “I work on the second floor in case you want to watch me play.”

“Ran is an actress,” Rukia explained. “The owner of this building created a stage on the second floor. Most people here came to watch her play; she’s the ace in their industry.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously, “An ace in performance arts? But I saw a larger theater on our way here.”

The busty woman let out a hearty laugh, “Well, bigger stages don’t pay me as well as they do here,” she winked, “plus, the place’s too stuffy for my liking. I prefer loud audiences and cheers!”

Ichigo noticed the faint blush on Ran’s cheeks and he could easily smell the strong scent of alcohol although they weren’t standing too close. If she preferred to work in an informal condition, it made sense how she preferred to work here instead of a bigger hall.

Ran put a hand on her hip with an eyebrow raised, looking at Rukia inquisitively. “Put that aside, are you here to see Nanao-chan? I’m afraid she’s not here today."

“No, actually,” Rukia said. “I’m here to talk with you. Do you have an available worker to aid Ichigo as we converse?”

“Absolutely,” Ran answered in a heartbeat before yelling somebody’s name to come over and worked according to her order. Ichigo found himself escorted inside, seated on a table with menu on hand in no time.

“Make yourself comfortable here,” the actress beamed. “Just call anyone when you need anything, we’ll be right back before you know it!” It didn’t take long for both Rukia and Ran to excuse themselves and fled from his sight.

Ichigo shrugged, she did say she had some business to take care of. He just had to find a way to spend his time alone as he waited for Rukia to finish what she was up to.

* * *

Rukia had tried her hardest to be assertive, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint Ichigo’s actual motive to follow her around. She gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing he might have realized she was hiding something else by now.

The crown prince wasn’t an idiot. Despite Rukia had explained that she went to the town to invest, her activity would inquire underlying questions; such as the reason she hid her nobility and why she hadn’t told her brother about her activity.

She snapped out of her thought as Rangiku finished brewing the tea. After serving the cup for her to drink, the actress sat across Rukia with a confused expression.

“That man,” her tone serious, “who is he? You didn’t tell us you would bring someone tonight.”

“Because I wasn’t planning to,” Rukia grumbled, “he discovered me when I was trying to escape. I had no choice but to drag him with me so he wouldn’t be suspicious…” she stalled as she avoided Rangiku’s stare, “… He’s the crown prince.”

Rukia tried her hardest not to wince at the surprised gasp of the busty woman, “The crown prince?!” Rangiku stood up from her seat with widened eyes in horror, “Lady Kuchiki, you _know_ royalties are the last people we could handle in such crucial times! If he ever finds out–”

“I know,” Rukia cut the woman off firmly, “which is why I came to talk to you. I trust you can throw him off my scent for the time needed to seal the deal.”

There was a suffocating silence between them, each side contemplating the best course of action before Rangiku finally surrendered with a sigh.

“I suppose we have no choice,” she said sourly. “I won’t let him off my sight until you finish the negotiation.” A surge of relief flooded Rukia as she exhaled a breath of relief.

“Thank you,” Rukia muttered.

However, the busty woman gave a sharp look towards Rukia, “Don’t be relieved just yet, I can’t exactly split my body into two. Since I’m watching the prince and Nanao’s not here, you’re on your own.” She pointed out. “Nobody can protect you and we have no idea why Zangetsu decided to reveal himself, and asked specifically for you.”

“I know,” Rukia said. “But we can’t let this opportunity slide. If anyone can get us the information, it will be him.”

“Just be careful,” Rangiku strongly reminded. “We don’t know his motives. No information is worth laying your life for, Lady Kuchiki. If things go awry, do not hesitate to flee. We can figure out another way to get the clue.”

Maybe Rangiku was right. But for her, the meeting with Zangetsu was important enough to risk her life for. This was the chance she wanted, the opportunity to get the information she had spent endless times searching for only to be met with one dead end to another. If she had to lay out all her cards, showing her real identity to Zangetsu for another breakthrough to figure out the reason for her sister’s murder five years ago, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Rukia’s eyes were resolute, determined to fight if the situation called for it.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but here we are! I hope it wasn't too much information registered in one chapter. I tried to simplify things but if it's still confusing, please do tell me so I can revise or re-explain them. Sadly I do not have the luxury to recheck the whole thing tomorrow, so I'm posting it tonight.
> 
> Comments would be appreciated! Feel free to message me on [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).I suffered a lot of lack of sleep to actually complete this lol


End file.
